La Berceuse du Cauchemar
by One-Winged-Halfmoon
Summary: Les oiseaux se sont tus pour la nuit... les vaches bien rentrées à l'abri... mais une âme seule, reste en alerte... craignant les horreurs des monstres et des bêtes...


En cette soirée du Samhain, où les portes sont grandes ouvertes, j'espère que vous vous êtes protégés et que le sabbat s'est bien passé.  
En cet honneur, je vous offre cette petite nouvelle, qui j'espère vous parcourera de frissons ^^

DISCLAIMER: La chanson utilisée est inspirée de la chanson que chante Orianna dans _The Witcher 3 Blood and Wine_, par CD-Projeckt Red. Sephiroth et Cloud sont de la propriété de Square Enix

Bonne lecture :3

La berceuse du Cauchemar

C'était une nuit comme les autres : les hommes qui venaient de finir leurs travails rentraient et profitaient d'une belle soirée en famille autour d'une table à déguster un plat chaud préparé par leur tendre épouse. Du moins… pour les vraies familles… lui, avait oublié ce que c'était… l'absence si longue d'une mère si aimante et du sentiment d'être chez soi, n'étaient plus que des émotions stériles pour Cloud. Lui, avait préféré vivre reclus de la société, loin de ceux qu'il aimait et plus grave encore : il n'avait rien à faire en ce monde, si ce n'était que faire souffrir le reste de ses proches. Il ne pouvait aider personne, il causait le malheur et la douleur… et ce depuis qu'il avait laissé son meilleur ami et sa petite amie se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Lui, était resté immobile, presque de marbre. Les coups de feu n'avaient été que des souffles muets, à peine audible par le vent. La silhouette fantomatique de son pire ennemi ne fut qu'une ombre ce jour-là, on ombre presque invisible et son sabre aussi fin que le fil du Temps que la Moire de la Mort coupait avec ses ciseaux.

Il avait été lâche, incapable de faire le bien autour de lui. En effet, il n'avait que commit le mal qui avait donné la Materia Noire à Sephiroth ? Lui, Cloud Strife… après un tel forfait, comment se pardonner ses actes et se pardonner soi-même ? Il n'y parviendrait pas. Il préférait s'infliger lui-même une punition digne de ce nom : porter le poids du regret et de l'échec comme un fardeau. Il était en cela le nouvel Atlas, condamné à porter le monde sur son dos bien fatigué.

Quoi de mieux que payer ses dettes soi-même, sans faire souffrir quiconque ? La bannière du Loup Solitaire était désormais le titre de sa Maison Isolée. Il était content de cela, sans lui, personne ne subissait sa douleur.

Dans un énième soupir, il se servit une tasse de café et crut recracher ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Non le café était à la bonne température : c'était son bras gauche qui tirait et brûlait. Il se retint de crier et remplaça son bandage par un autre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, la main sur ses marques noires, attendant que cela passe… il haletait et couinait. Tout son corps tremblait, prit par cette ignoble martyr.

Le blond ne voyait plus la réalité, mais désormais des flashs et des arrêts sur image : Une fleur semblable à celle dans l'Eglise, une vue de Midgar, des… cellules… la Rivière de la Vie… et enfin… ses yeux… de couleur jade, tirant vers le bleu, un mélange de nuance tranché par cette ingrate pupille noire verticales. Les siens… froids… dépourvut d'émotion… son cœur se glaça quand il reconnut les sourcils fins et tirés de… l'Ange à une Aile… il lâcha une plainte d'effroi et de haine. Le mal qui le maintenait ne pouvait venir que de lui… et plus quand il sentit ses mains l'enlacer dans un faux geste de tendresse… appuyant ses doigts gantés sur ses Geostigmates. Il hurla pour de vrai, son bourreau en rit et allongea l'ex SOLDAT sur ses genoux.

Cloud sursauta à cet acte et voulut se défaire de sa prise. Peine perdue quand son corps se retrouva paralysé par un quelconque sortilège ou maléfice. Les rires de l'ange redoublèrent, les supplications de Cloud suivirent.

Le blond s'efforça de fermer les yeux, ne plus croiser ce regard si froid, si intense… si… perçant… même comme cela, il les percevait dans les ténèbres qu'il s'était créées !

Tout son corps était tendu, sa voix de plus en plus forte alors que son agonie ne faisait que commencer.

Alors… vint ce moment terrible où il l'entendit…

_Dorment les loups dans la forêt…_

_Valsent les chauve-souris au vent frais…_

_Mais une âme seule reste en alerte…_

_Craignant les horreurs des monstres et des bêtes…_

Sa langue effleura son oreille, propageant la maladie jusqu'à ses tempes. Cloud ne pouvait pas bouger et laissait ce fantôme continuer ses languissantes tortures… voilà que ses dents descendaient le long de sa clavicule pour le mordre ! Non pas de façon violente ni sanglante, mais rien qu'à ce geste, c'était une sensation nouvelle et effrayante selon le blond. Son corps gelait, si bien qu'il se crut fait de glace et non de chair et de sang… ses larmes naissantes devenaient des cristaux de glace, sitôt qu'elles sortaient du coin de ses yeux. La poigne de l'argenté se resserra et Cloud lâcha une nouvelle plainte : il pensait que son poignet se briserait sous le pression… la glace était si fragile… alors que Sephiroth était brûlant ! Dans ce contact chaud-froid, l'atmosphère paraissait suivre sa propre ligne et n'interférait pas avec les deux êtres corporels entrelacés l'un sur l'autre.

Une autre main empoigna sa chevelure et Cloud gémit, les lèvres tremblantes, l'angoisse avait déjà imprégnée tout son corps…

_Envolé le sommeil de ta poupée,_

_Peux-tu craindre de la laisser seule apeurée,_

_Car le Scientifique sans peur, aime l'or de l'horreur,_

_Il va et part, ne laissant rien…_

_Que chagrins et malheurs…_

_Purs malheurs…_

Pour appuyer ses dires, son front se colla au sien et lui montra alors ses souvenirs, de l'époque où il nageait dans une cuve de Mako sans savoir s'il était conscient ou non, voire même… perdu dans les tréfonds du subconscient, qui l'empêchait d'agir, jeté en pâture à ces savants fous munis d'une aiguille !

Cette fois, Cloud poussa un cri, animé par une vive douleur au bras quand il crut sentir une seringue rentrée dans sa peau. Son corps se cambra et la fièvre monta plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Cloud essaya de regarder son bourreau, et vit alors des plumes tomber de toute part, avant de croiser les iris cauchemardesques de l'Ange. Il voulut parler, lui dire d'arrêter, le supplier même… rien à faire…

D'autant plus quand, le sol se déroba sous lui pour le noyer dans une eau verte, semblable à ce poison qui l'avait rendu inefficace pour protéger Zack… il resta dans cette eau sans pouvoir agir, les poumons presque pleins et gorgés ! Les dernières bulles d'air s'échappaient de sa bouche… il se retrouva alors prisonnier de cette masse immonde dans laquelle il avait été… il y avait fort longtemps…

Son conscient, déconnecté de toute réalité, traversait des moments de purs égarements, perdu dans ce tumulte d'émotion doux et amers à la fois. La fraîcheur de l'eau par rapport à la chaleur d'autrefois, mais qui glaçait encore d'avantage Cloud. Son état léthargique devenait son cocon malgré-lui, et l'enfermait dans une chrysalide dans l'attente d'une métamorphose non voulue.

Tout se déchira alors, et il revint à la surface comme un nouveau-né, arraché à son nid protecteur par de virulentes contractions, la douleur d'être forcé à sortir contre sa volonté. La brûlure de sa chair et de ses poumons au contact de l'air, lui arracha alors un cri et des supplications… sauf que le cordon qui le reliait encore à ce cocon n'existait pas, et deux bras puissants l'étreignirent, avant de prendre son visage mouillé et grimacé. Un beau sourire l'accueillait, étiré par des lèvres sensuelles :

_Les oiseaux se sont tus pour la nuit…_

_Les vaches bien rentrés à l'abri…_

_Mais une âme seule reste en alerte…_

_Craignant les horreurs des monstres et des bêtes…_

Cloud pleura alors, reportant son regard ailleurs, incapable de bouger ou de faire le moindre geste. Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux verts ! ni cette bouche ! et encore moins cette voix ! Son bras… non ses bras lui faisaient mal… mal… était-ce donc ça la vraie douleur… ? aucun son hormis des plaintes ne sortaient de sa propre voix il aurait tant souhaité le supplier d'arrêter ses vilenies ! Lui dire _« Pitié laisse-moi en paix, Sephiroth… »_ l'état d'âme de cette pauvre petite chose amusait l'argenté qui secoua la tête avant de caresser son visage avec douceur. Avec sa main, il ferma ses yeux et entreprit le dernier le dernier couplet :

_Ferme les yeux, chère poupée adorée…_

_Ne crie pas, silence! reste figée, _

_Car le Scientifique, hardi_

_L'or pour seul ami…_

_Te tranchera, fera de toi, son repas de la nuit…_

_De la nuit…_

Il accentua les derniers mots, avant de rejeter sa victime sans ménagement de sa torpeur… de son cauchemar… tout devint alors un tourbillon de chose incompréhensible et l'âme de Cloud regagna alors la réalité.

En sueur, il lâcha un hurlement de peur, le cœur encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de rêver : le sang remplissait sa bouche, et une vive douleur l'en accompagnée comme s'il s'était mordu l'intérieur de ses joues tout le long… il tremblait, jeta des regards furtifs dans son environnement qu'il reconnut être les ruines de l'Eglise d'Aerith.

Il tâta chaque partie de son corps, bouleversé, désorienté, apeuré, seul dans ce milieu soudainement sinistre…

Il faisait encore nuit, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur… ou ses peurs…

Il chercha d'une main fébrile son PHS et, quand il le trouva, regarda l'heure : 00h00, 31 octobre. Il avala difficilement sa salive et rangea son appareil, avec des gémissements : il avait mal partout… il pensait s'être défendu toute la nuit contre… _lui_…

Rien ne semblait arranger son affaire les Geostigmates de son bras affecté étaient plus denses… avec une mine désespérée, il ouvrit sa trousse de secours et chercha de quoi remplacer le ruban. Quand… il vit une très mauvaise surprise… des taches de sang repeignaient son matelas… c'était récent… il poussa un soupir exacerbé et trouva la raison d'un tel carnage. Il avait des nausées liées à cette soudaine odeur ferrée. Il retint un haut-le-cœur quand il découvrit avec horreur le _cadeau empoisonné. _Inscrit profondément dans sa chair, quasi-noire, il discerna un message abominable sur tout le long de son bras droit : _« Joyeuse fête d'Halloween, Cloud ». _Il écarquilla des yeux et inspecta de nouveau son téléphone : 31 octobre… tout éclair maintenant.

La colère s'empara de lui, ainsi que des larmes de dégoût. Son corps bouillonna soudainement, alors qu'il était auparavant gelé jusqu'aux os. Il se leva, l'épée en main, qu'il planta dans le sol, pour hurler dans toute l'Eglise :

-Salaud !


End file.
